Why Can't You Just Smile?
by PinkCamellia
Summary: [Minor InuKag] Uh oh . . . Kagome is having a bad day . . . What lengths will Inuyasha go to, to make her feel better?


Hey everybody! This is my first Inuyasha one shot, and it was really fun to write! Inuyasha and Kagome are so meant for each other!

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Inuyasha…

**Summary: **Uh oh… Kagome is having a bad day… What lengths will Inuyasha go to, to make her feel better?

On with my story!

---

**Why Can't You Just Smile?**

**By: Tsuiraku Etowa-ru**

**---**

A small smile of relief appeared on the corners of Inuyasha's face when the large familiar yellow object came hurling out of the Bone Eater's Well. He quickly leapt from his position in the nearby tree; all his previous thoughts of concern had completely vanished. It was true that Kagome had been gone just under three days, but if she had been gone just one more hour, he was going to go to her era and bring her back.

But, now she was back and that wasn't necessary.

He rushed to her side, "It's about damn time, Kagome!" He said, faking annoyance.

"What the hell took you so lon-"

Inuyasha couldn't finish his question because he found Kagome's slender hand had flown into his face. He began another angry comment, but he found that he couldn't finish that sentence either because Kagome had placed her hand on his chest and pushed him.

He landed flat on his butt.

"What'd you do that for!"

But Kagome didn't appear to have heard him. She climbed out of the well grabbed her backpack in one fluid motion and quickly stormed off, pausing only to kick a small rock with the toe of her shoe.

What she didn't seem to realize, was that Inuyasha's forehead was in the path of its wake. It left a large bruise on his head.

"Damn it, Kagome!"

Still, she didn't appear to have heard him. She walked away at a brisk pace. Although she was several feet away, he could hear her own private muttering.

"I can't believe this! I can't believe this… it's not fair! Not fair… I can't believe this… I just can't believe this!"

Inuyasha slowly got to his feet, watching her storm off, rubbing his sore forehead.

"What the hell was her problem?" He thought out loud.

---

"What is her problem?" Inuyasha exploded. He received only blank stares in response. He was sitting with the others in Kaede's hut, a tiny band-aid placed over his forehead. His little run in with Kagome had happened only moments ago.

"Just give her some space, Inuyasha," Sango simply stated, slowly polishing her Hiraikotsu. Inuyasha snorted, the taijiya obviously wasn't going to be of any help in finding out what was wrong with their jewel detector.

"Space?" He thundered. "Doesn't she get enough of that in her own time!"

"Kagome is under a lot of pressure. If you want to find out what's wrong with her, then do something nice for her. Find a way to help her get some of her frustration out."

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted once more before storming out the door. Sure, he wanted to help Kagome feel better, but she was _angry _about something. If she was angry, one wrong move on his behalf, and there was a very good chance that she'd say the 's' word, and more than once too. He'd have to be careful.

The only problem was, he didn't know where to start.

---

Inuyasha walked along the bank of a nearby stream. He wanted to get back on the road, hunting for Naraku as soon as possible. If that were to happen he needed to get Kagome back to normal.

First, he had to figure out what was wrong with her, and then he had to do something about it.

Was she tired? If she was sleepy, he'd be more than willing to carry her around on his back while she rested. Nah, if Kagome wanted to sleep, she'd have stayed in her own era to do it.

Did she want to take a bath in the hot springs? No, that couldn't be it. There wasn't one around for miles and miles. And didn't her family have one of their own hot springs in their so called 'bathrooms?'

Hmm…

So if she wasn't sleepy and she wasn't sleepy and she wasn't in need of a bath… Then she must have been hungry!

Yes, that was it! She wanted to eat!

He came to that conclusion at just the right moment. Because underneath the cool, surface of the clear river, Inuyasha spied what must've been the largest fish he'd seen in a very long time.

Perfect.

Kagome liked fish. If he caught it, there'd probably be enough for everyone to eat! Inuyasha dashed over to the water and leapt in, thinking he'd easily catch it in his claws.

If he'd paid a tad more attention, he probably would have.

There was a loud _splash _that sent water flying in all directions. Inuyasha managed to catch the fish in his claws, but the fact that it was a feisty fish combined with the slipperiness of its skin caused it to keep flying out of his hands. Inuyasha would catch it, only to have it fly back up mere seconds later. That process went on for several moments before the fish permanently slipped out of his fingers and swam downstream.

"Damn, finding something to please Kagome is gonna be a lot harder than I thought…"

---

As the day progressed, Inuyasha found his patience growing thin as his anger and frustration levels shot up. He wasn't angry at Kagome, heck no. He could never truly be angry with her. He would never say it to her face, and her never planned to tell her either, but she brought great deals of sunshine to his life.

That's what help fuel his anger. He was trying to return the favor, and he was failing. Failing miserably. Despite that fact, Inuyasha wasn't going to give up even if he died trying to make Kagome happy.

But, that was the problem… Inuyasha was afraid that he actually _was _going to die trying to make her happy.

For a while now, he'd been running around looking like an idiot. Doing stupid, careless things that added to his humiliation, time and time again. He found that his task was actually _painful!_ Not in the emotional sense, unless you counted being further agitated in what seemed like a never-ending circle of embarrassment.

He found that he was _actually _bruising!

After the fish incident, once Inuyasha had completely dried off he had continued walking along the river bank. He'd spotted what looked like a shiny stone in the water. Underestimating how slippery the large rocks on underneath the surface of the water were, Inuyasha fell back into the river reaching for the stone.

So, after discovering that the 'shiny stone' was nothing more than the reflection of the sunlight against the water, Inuyasha climbed out of the river cursing about the new bruises he had developed on his body.

After that, Inuyasha had been seen chasing a small rabbit into the nearby forest. The villagers thought he'd been stalking a wolf, trying to get something to eat for dinner. While he was carelessly chasing after the surprisingly fast creature, he's stumbled over rocks, tripped over logs and got scraped by a few low hanging branches.

By then, Inuyasha had become very fed up and annoyed with the entire ordeal. He stomped out of the forest, unsuccessful in his goal. He decided that he would try and make Kagome happy ONE last time. And if he was unsuccessful, he didn't know what he'd do.

The only other possibility was to let her sit him until she could speak anymore. He grimaced at that thought. Failing was not an option.

Out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha spied what he would use to try to make Kagome happy. After gathering the desired object in his arms, he hurried to go find the girl he was trying so desperately to please.

---

He found her in no time. She was wandering through a small field, stomping on the bright green grass. Apparently, she was still angry because she was mumbling about something being 'unfair.' Well, Inuyasha was going to put an end to that.

Or so he hoped.

"Oi, Kagome!"

"Not now, Inuyasha!" Kagome grumbled, trying to push him out of her way.

"No, _now!_" The anger in his voice startled Kagome. Her lips curved into a frown. _'What does he have to be so mad about?' _

Noticing her frown instantly, Inuyasha couldn't take it any more. He couldn't hold back his outburst.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST S-SMILE?" Kagome didn't even get a chance to reply because Inuyasha continued his ranting.

"You've been upset and angry the whole time you've been here! And I've spent the _entire _day trying to find something that will make you happy, and it's been a total _disaster _and I can't take it anymore! I don't know what will make you happy and I don't know what will make you smile, but I've given up on trying. If these don't cheer you up, then I don't know what in the world will! Here!"

Kagome watched as Inuyasha shoved a handful of brightly colored flowers into her hands. She could only stare at the collection of pink, yellow, blue, purple and orange tulips and daffodils, completely speechless as her anger unconsciously floated away. She felt a warm sensation in her heart as she bent her head down and sniffed the floral arrangement.

"Y-you went to a lot of trouble… getting these for me… didn't you?" She managed to squeak out after several moments of silence.

"Yeah! I did! And I had one hell of a time trying to find them too!" Kagome felt her cheeks color a very bright pink.

The frustration displayed on his face was more than enough to prove that he'd gone to great lengths to try and cheer her up. Before the hanyou could utter another complaint, Kagome wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a fierce hug. She gave him a small, shy, quick kiss on the cheek when she released him from her embrace. His anger seemed to have faded away as well.

"What was that for?" He asked, as a faint pink tinge appeared on his cheeks as well.

"It was a thank you for all the trouble you went through. I've been having a really bad day, and I guess, in a way I took it out on you," Kagome took a breath before continuing. "I've been feeling really bad today because while I was in my era, I took a test at school. I studied as hard as I could, but I still failed it. And now, I have to take the test again, so I'm probably going to fall even further behind my class."

"That's what you've been mad about the whole time?"

"Yes, I know it's dumb, but I can't help but care about these little things. I'm not really sure why I'm so upset about it; I just am, even though the test wasn't very, very important… But, thank you for the flowers," Kagome said, another smile appearing on her lips.

"I feel much, _much _better now." She threw her arms around him once again. This time, however, Inuyasha had enough time to return the embrace. And return it, he did.

"It was no problem," he whispered.

"It was worth all that trouble, just to see you smile."

---

Well, I hope you all liked it. I really had fun writing it. I'm thinking of doing a sequel for this, only it'll be a bit more serious. And I'm also potting out a chapter story:Grins:

**Please**, please leave a review!


End file.
